The Administrative Core will function to lead and provide support for the overall goal of the Center for Cognition and Affect in Chronic Illness: to advance the science of cognitive and affective symptoms in chronic illness. It will accomplish this goal through the development of sustainable interdisciplinary biobehavioral research that IS organized around centralized resources and infrastructure and complementary and synergistic research activities and that enables feasibility research to develop into new programs of research. The goal of the Administrative Core (AC) is to expand, facilitate and strengthen collaborative, interdisciplinary research in the area of cognitive and affective symptoms in chronic illness. This goal will be accomplished through oversight and management of the Center's strategic plan, efficient stewardship of centralized resources, leadership of structured mechanisms to promote research and collaborative interaction, and expert mentorship and guidance to enhance the research potential and programs of pilot study researchers and other Center members. The aims of the Administrative Core are to: 1. Establish and manage the strategic direction and plan of the Center 2. Provide infrastructure for the development and maintenance of research related to the science theme of the Center 2a. Expand and strengthen the existing research base in the school aligned with the science theme of the Center 2b. Enable pilot study researchers to complete their projects and develop a program of research 3. Promote dissemination of research findings related to the science theme of the Center The AC will manage the overall activities of the Center, including those of the Biobehavior and Methods Core (BMC), execute and manage the Center's evaluation and sustainability plans, and oversee the utilization of project funds, including funds for the pilot/feasibility studies. Within the AC, an executive committee and external advisory board will provide guidance and counsel for the direction of the Center and help ensure that the strategic objectives of the Center, the aims of the cores, and the aims of the pilot studies are met. The AC will serve to assure coordinated interactions among the Director, the BMC Directors, the pilot Research Project PIs, and the Center Members; it will likewise assure coordinated and efficient use of the Center's resources and facilities, institutional administrative personnel, and other Center staff. The AC will administer the core's shared secretarial services and its fiscal oversight function. The AC will develop, monitor, and update a Center website to be managed by a dedicated expert staff member of the Nell Hodgson Woodruff School of Nursing (NHWSN). A key role of this Core will be to provide guidance and support to Center Members in expanding their interdisciplinary collaborations, disseminating findings, and obtaining additional external funding. Organizational Structure. The Center will be integrated within the organizational structure of the NHWSN. The Center/Administrative Core Director will report directly to the Dean. The BMC will be responsible to the Administrative Core Director. All core members will be responsible to the Center directors and Executive Committee. The dashed lines in the figure indicate that both the Executive Committee and Advisory Committees may influence operations of the BMC.